


Breathless

by Bannerific (Nellethiel)



Series: Of Science and Soldiers - 100 One-Shots [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blossoming Romance, Cliffhangers, First Dates, M/M, One Shot, Paparazzi, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Suits, Surprisingly no references to previous abuses or anything, Weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellethiel/pseuds/Bannerific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Bruce are ready to go public. And Bruce makes Tony forget how to breathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosetta (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/gifts).
  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Sem Fôlego](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335967) by [Rosetta (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta)



It had been a long time since Tony Stark had been left breathless by anything. Metaphorically, that is. He'd been left literally breathless just that morning, when Dum-E's throttle had gotten stuck, and Tony had chased him around the lab for nearly half an hour trying to corner him. And Bruce had been left breathless with uncontrollable laughter, as he'd had the great fortune to walk into the lab just as Tony tackled the poor robot from atop a table, swearing and brandishing a screwdriver.

But as he waited outside Bruce Banner's room in his favourite deep purple suit and lime green tie, Tony Stark was breathless with a peculiar combination of fear and jubilation. Tonight the Science Bros were going out on the town, to a special place Tony had chosen himself, on their first official date. The tabloids had been abuzz for days now, having spotted Bruce whispering conspiratorially in Tony's ear at a press conference, and Tony firmly grasping Bruce by the left ass cheek on the red carpet at the VMAs. They had talked things over, and decided that they were fully prepared for whatever the paparazzi had to throw at them.

They were going public. And on their own terms.

So Tony waited, rocking on his heels, adjusting his tie unnecessarily, checking his watch, mangling the boutonniere he had bought (read: asked Pepper to buy) for Bruce, and just generally behaving like a nervous wreck. He had taken people out to dinner before, certainly, but he very rarely meant much by it. This was different. This was special.

This was Bruce.

Just when Tony thought his heart rate couldn't climb any higher, that his palms couldn't get any sweatier, the door opened, and Bruce stepped out. And for a moment, Tony was literally breathless.

Bruce's wild hair had been tamed; it was trimmed and coifed and downright elegant. His eyes shone as he had opted for contacts rather than his usual frames. And as a surprise for Tony, Pepper and Steve had dragged Bruce off to be fitted for a truly magnificent scarlet suit, paired with a golden tie. Bruce had never looked so... _hot_.

Once the initial shock subsided, Tony realized that Bruce was chuckling. When he asked what was so amusing, Bruce gestured to Tony's suit.

"We dressed as each other," Bruce pointed out, shoulders shaking with mirth.

And Tony couldn't help but admit that that was indeed the case, and that they were a pretty cheesy pair for it. So he joined in the laughter as he pinned the slightly smashed boutonniere to Bruce's lapel. And then they were off, into the night.

The next few hours whizzed by in a blur of flashbulbs and candlelight, and everything was perfect. Every course of their meal was decadent and delicious, the live music was beautiful and subtle, and they talked for hours about every subject they could fathom.

Everything was perfect.

Until they left the restaurant.

They were walking hand in hand, shoulders pressed together, still laughing softly at a joke they couldn't remember from over an hour ago, their cheeks rosy from laughter and wine and the cool air. It was quiet. Many of the media vultures who had swarmed the restaurant earlier that evening had gown bored of waiting on the pair, and moved on to a hot party a couple blocks down that promised a plethora of celebs that were less interesting, but much more available.

Then the serenity of the evening was pierced by the squealing of tires and the wailing of a police siren. Before either man could react to the disturbance, a battered car came screaming around the corner, fishtailing, out of control.

And a split second later, Tony was, for the second time that evening, left quite literally breathless.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks once more to the lovely Evelyn (jaclcskellington @tumblr) for the prompt!
> 
> And yes, I will be rescuing y'all from this cliffhanger in the next installment. Never fear!


End file.
